Yes, I think so
by Teian Heru
Summary: A story of love. Not
1. Love your House?

**Not to long now...**

"Ughh...kuusho, Naruto..." Sasuke said and glared at the blonde boy. He blinked and looked at Sasuke confused.

"Huh? Sasuke, what did I do now?"

Team 7, 3 and 4 were walking in through the streets of Konoha, waiting for the few days til the mission starts. Kakashi and Kurenai gave eachother looks before looking at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Ino..." Kurenai called and Ino turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if....Shikamaru hangs out with you for the rest of the day?" she offered and Ino nodded, blushing a bit. Shikamaru sighed and folded his hands behind his head, looking at Kurenai softly.

"Sure. I don't mind." he said and took Ino's hand in his and dragged her away in the square. Choji and Sakura exchanged looks before turning to the two senseis.

"What's going on with them?" she asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"They're going out." he said and Sakura exploaded.

**"WHAT?!"** she yelled and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't know?" he asked and Sakura glared.

"No." she snapped and turned back around. That wasn't like Ino to hide something like that from her...

But ont he bright side, now Sasuke was all hers.

'**CHAAAA!!!! Sasuke-kun is mine!**' she thought and giggled aloud. The others paid it no mind. They knew, as well as sasuke did, that that was a self-victory never going to happen as long as Sasuke lived. Literally.

Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi.

"So, uh, what should we do?" he asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"Uh...well, actually, I thought we should split up into groups. you guys can chose amongst yourselves. Me and Kurenai-sensei will be going now." he said, leaving them in the clearing. Naruto shook his head and looked at the others.

"I'm with Naruto." Sasuke siad and Naruto looked at him cunfused.

"Eh?!"

"I don't want to be alone. Naruto, lets go." he said, draggin Naruto with him.

"H-Hey! No draggin me!" he yelled, trying to get out of Sasuke firm hold, but Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, keep doing that, I'll drop you." he said and Naruto stopped moving and grumbled something incoheirent. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Hey, you want to come to my house?" he offered and Naruto thought Sasuke really went off the deep end.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked and Sasuke finally removed his hand from Naruto's T-shirt. Dusting himself off, he frowned.

"Well?" he questioned and Sasuke nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be, dobe?" he asked, getting a littled annoyed with Naruto's pesturing. Then agian, it was better than Sakura's annoying voice...

He shuttered as the thought and looked at Naruto. "So, you coming?" he asked nad Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Of course!" he said and followed Sasuke to his house.

* * *

"Oh my god, Sasuke you house is so cool!!!!!" he exclaimed, enjoying the echo through the house. Sasuke smiled and walked down the hallway. He turned arond and sighed.

"Dobe, stop yelling in the corridor, you going to anger something." he said and Naruto paled.

"Anger...something?" he asked and Sasuke msirked at the blonde's nervousness.

"Idiot...why wouldn't you? Your voice is enough to wake up more than half of Konoha." he sneered and Naruto growled.

"Shu it Teme!" he yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"I thought I wasn't going to hear that today...lucky me..." he whispered and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey Sasuke, what are we going to do?"

"Come to my room." he said and Naruto froze.

"Uh..." he trailed and Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"By the time you finally answer, you mouth is going to so filled up with flies, maggets would be squirming out of your ears." he said and Naruto shrieked like a girl.

**"OMG!!! I HATE MAGGOTS!!!!!"** he shcreeched and started jumping.

"Sasuke don't say things like that, it makes me uncomfortable!" he said , still making **"EWW"** noises under his tongue. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he sighed.

"Whatever, Dobe, just come into my room." he said, opeining his door...


	2. Playing By Your Rules

"H-Hey! Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto asked, blinking as Sasuke looked over at Naruto's mission report. As expected, Naruto's horrible writting covered the whole paper, not one word was on the line as stated. He sighed and snatched the paper out of Naruto's hands and started to rewrite it all over.

Naruto pouted and huffed.

"Tch. Teme..." he sighed and laid back on the floor and watched Sasuke write away. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and back at the paper.

"Quiet Dobe, I wouldn't have to do this if your writting wasn't so sloppy." he said and Naruto glared at the black haired teen.

"What'd you say?" he gorwled, already getting angry. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a minute before answering.

"I meant what I said, Dobe." he told him and folded the paper and placed it on his nightstand. Slouching back on the chair, he wondered. What to do now? The mission wasn't until the day **_after _**tomorrow and he was already bored.

_'And on top of that, I have the Dobe over at my house...'_ he thought afterwards and tapped his fingers on the edge of the nightstand timidly. Naruto looked at his fingers as they 'danced' with grace. His mind become fixated on them, the way they moved in time with the others, he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

'_Wait...why the heck am I looking at his fingers...?!' _Sasuke, seeing this, stopped and watched as Naruto's once wide eyes, became normal again. This weirded out Sasuke, but he kept that to himself.

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his innocent voice. Sasuke looked up.

"Hn?"

"Can we go get something to eat? Like-"

"Ramen?" he asked and Naruto nodded, blushing slightly. Sasuke smirked.

_'Naruto looks so cute when he blushes...what?! No! Uchiha's find nothing cute, nothing!' _he thought and Naruto coughed.

"Can we go?" he asked and sasuke blinked.

"Huh?"

"Can we go? I'm really hungry..."

"...sure."

Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke! This is soooo good!" he exclaimed as Naruto ate his **6th **bowl of ramen. Sasuke smirked and ate the rest of his onigiri. He didn't want to admit it, but it was kind of nice hanging out with the he took his last gulp, he looked over at Naruto, only to find the blonde slouched back on the stool, patting his belly. Sasuke blushed at that and turned the other way.

_'Damn blonde! Why is he so cute?!' _he thought and blushed redder.

_'I-I didn't just say that, right?' _

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to squeal and jump out of his chair, so unlike Sasuke. Knowing this, Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" he asked and Sasuke sighed, his heart beating turned back to normal.

"Yeah, Dobe , I'm fine." he said and Naruto smiled.

"That's good to know-And don't call me that, Teme!" he said, adding the last part as an afterthought. Sasuke smiled.

_'What the heck was that now? Even if Naruto snuck up on me, and that rarely happens, I wouldn't jump like that...' _he thought and told Naruto that they were leaving to the training grounds to the others.

_'What's wrong with me?' _he thought and followed the jumping blonde in front of him.

* * *

As they came into the clearing, they found all of their friends there. Naruto smiled and walked over to Sakura, only to get hit in the head hard. But this time she had a reason, and Naruto knew that reason all to well.

"Why the hell did you get to buddy up with Sasuke, you idiot?!" she asked out fo anger and Naruto bowed his head.

"Gomen." he said and looked over at sasuke, who was clearing staring at him. Naruto blushed, the feeling of being stared down was annoying enough, but Sasuke was doing it now? He gulped and sighed looking over to the other side.

"Teme, stop." he said and Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What? Stop what?" he asked, not getting the blonde. Naruto blushed.

"Stop..._staring_..." he said, blushing more as he recired those words. Sasuke blushed faintly but kept his cool.

"I was not." He was acting like a child now. Naruto growled.

"YES you WERE!!!!" he yelled, casuing everyone to look at the two. Sakura and Ino glared at Naruto.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun!" they said in unison and Sasuke turned to them.

"Naruto can yell at me all he wants, I don't need you to clarify something he's allowed to do." he said coldly and silence hung amongst them all. Naruto sweatdropped and backed away form the angered teen. He sat down on the stump closest to him and fixed his sandle.

"Why did he say that?" he whispered, so lowly only he could hear.

_'**Naruto can yell at me all he wants. I don't need you to clarify something he's allowed to do...**'_

The thought made Naruto blush harder. Why did this affect him so badly? He was being his usual self, a cocky, self-centered teme...so...why? And this raging urge to jump Sasuke...

**"What the hell?!" **Naruto yelled, startling the others. Naruto immediately took off all his clothes and sighed. The others blushed at Naruto's...feminine body...who knew? Sasuke did, but this...wow...

"Naruto, why did you take off your clothes?" Kiba asked, feeling his face heat up.

"I was getting hot...and I'm..." he stopped.

Neji, Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Lee rose an eyebrow.

"I'm...?" they all said and Naruto blushed.

"Uh...I feel weird." he said. It was the truth. He didn't know what was going on with his body right now. He started to think about Sasuke and...

It's no use telling you. Let's just say his "Innocients is too...innocient for his own good.

The girls blushed. Sasuke was silent.

"Weird? How so?" Neji asked, suddenly becoming interested with Naruto's idiotic rantings. Said boy looked at him.

"I...don't know how to explain it." he said and Gaara looked at him.

"Explain." he said plainly and Naruto gorwled.

"I just said- Oh, it's Gaara." he said, realizing he almost yelled at the boy who can control how long his life span would be. Belive Naruto, when he gets ticked off, he's god in their village.

"Um...like I'm...just, god..."

"Go on." Gaara said calmy, too camly for the others and they soon got scared. But Gaara knew what was happening, Naruto was having a mind battle with words, he was too pure.

"Well...my body is aching to do something. And it seems like, its...I, I'm hot and botherd and-"

"Stop there."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of the statement:** "It must be done?"** " Gaara asked and Naruto scrached his head.

"Ya?"

"Well, Naruto you're...in human 'heat' " he said and the others blushed.

"But what's weird is that I have NO idea with who..." he said trailing off a bit at the end. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Wait, so you're saying I'm...-hold on, what does that statement have to do with this situation?!" he asked and Gaara glared.

"It just does."

"Hn."

"....."

"...."

"So, who are you thinking about now?"

"What?"

"I said, what food are you thinking about now?"

"Ramen."

"Yum, what flavor?"

"Beef."

"Spicy?"

"No."

"So would you offer to buy me some?"

"Of course Gaara, why ask such a question?"

"I dunno felt like asking, who are thinking about now?"

"Sasuke." he said and Gaara laughed, he actually laughed.

Naruto blinked and lbushed, soon realizing what he said. He wasn't supposed to say that outloud! The others just stared in shock and amazement. Sasuke was still silent.

"Uh..." ***-NARUTO***

"Hn. I had to get it out of you by playing by your rules." he said and smirked.

"By being an idiot."

Naruto felt like his whole world came crashing down.


	3. Say what, now?

And what scared Naruto the most was that Sasuke **_wasn't _**saying anything. Not a "Hn." or "tch." just plain

In Sasuke's mind, he was having a mind battle...

* * *

**xX IN Sasuke's Mind Xx**

**_'What the hell?!'_**

_'Sasuke, no cursing!'_

**_'Shut up!'_**

_'You know, now that you know that Naruto likes you, you can...you know...'_

_THAT MADE **OUTSIDE* **Sasuke blush a heavy, heavy red..._

**_'I said shut up! Just because the dobe thought about me, doesn't mean-'_**

_'Are you that blind? God, I thought the last heir of the Uchiha clan had some sense...'_

**_'What'd you say?!'_**

_'I stand corrected. Naruto was blushing.'_

**_'Yeah, when he realized he said something that wasn't suppose to be said!'_**

_'Sasuke, are you that afraid of love that you're denying your own feelings?'_

**_'Didn't I just tell you to shut the hell up?!'_**

_'Again, sasuke, no cursing while I'm talking to you.'_

_SASUKE GROWLED..._

**_'Baka, shut. Up. right. NOW!!!'_**

_'I won't leave you nor stop talking if you don't admit it.'_

_SASUKE SNORTED_

**_'Admit what? There's nothing to admit, so just stop trying.'_**

_'You like the blonde idiot.'_

_**'Do not!'**_

_'You were ogling at his butt when he was at your house, you can't tell me otherwise, Sasuke.'_

_SASUKE BLUSHED THE DARKEST RED...._

**_'....'_**

_'Well?'_

**_'You're starting to piss me off...'_**

_'Well, then I guess my job here is almost done.'_

**_'Do you want me to kill you?!'_**

_'Tch, tch, tch. Sasuke...'_

**_'Shut up! And stop saying my name, you creep!'_**

_'If I'm a creep, you're a creep too. And just tell Naruto the truth."_

_**'I know for a fact that Naruto doesn't think of me like I do him!'**_

**_INNER SASUKE STARTED TO SMIRK AND CHUCKLE DARKLY, TOO DARKLY FOR SASUKE'S PART..._**

**_'Why the hell are you smirking? And stop laughing!'_**

_'You just admited that you like the blonde dope...'_

_SASUKE PALED..._

_**'Uh...w-well...-'**_

_'Hn. My job here is done. And stop staring like you've seen him naked, it's not Uchiha-like!' he yelled, sending Sasuke back to reality..._

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun?" a voice called, making Sasuke jump a little.

_'That wasn't Sakura's voice, so who-'_

There stood a cherry red Naruto, staring at sasuke like he'd grown 2 heads. Looking around, he saw that almost everyone there, besides Gaara of course, was blushing just like Naruto. He panicked.

_'Oh no! Did I say some stuff out loud without realizing?!'_ he thought. Naruto coughed.

"Um...Sasuke? you've been silent for a while..." he said and Sasuke blinked.

"How long?"

"Like, 30 minutes long." he said and rubbed his cheek.

"What have you been spacing out about?" he asked and Inner Sasuke snickered. Sasuke gorwled.

"None of your business, Dobe!" he snapped and Naruto smiled, making Sasuke's anger streak fall.

"You're smiling..." he said, as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"Yup!"

"And...you're not calling me Teme...that scares me..." he said, meaning every word.

Sakura and Ino gasp and glare at Naruto.

"You idiot! You-"

"He didn't do anything you idiots!" Sasuke mocked, suddenly regreting the outburst. All became silent.

Neji blinked.

"Sasuke and sarcasm? What's going on that we don't know about, Sasuke?" he asked and all eyes turned to the black haird teen. Sasuke suddenly found himself in a corner, a corner of which he's have to find a way out from.

"Um...nothing?" Great Sasuke, just great. Now you're sounding like someone we all know and love...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Naruto, I...just have a lot on my mind." he apologized, and Naruto knew he meant it. Kiba snorted.

"I don't believe you-"

"Stop." Naruto said and Kiba blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke's telling the truth, I can tell." he said and faced Sasuke. From where he was, he could see Sasuke's pale face turning redder by the second. Said boy looked over at Naruto and back at the ground.

_'Why am I so shy all of a sudden?!' _he thought and INNER SASUKE chuckled.

**'You're falling in love.' **he said and Sasuke blushed more. Maybe he was right. But that didn't help with the fact that there was a possibility that Naruto...wouldn't accept him for being...well...gay.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"How about we play truth or dare?" he said and everyone agreed, except Sasuke.

"No, no way!" he said and Naruto pouted, immediately making sasuke blush for the Um'teenth time that morning.

"Why not? Gaare-kun's playing, and you know that's a miracle." he said and the red head just looked at Sasuke before smirking. Sasuke glared hard and looked back at the blonde.

"Fine." he said and Naruto giggled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that. As the gang sat down in a huge circle, Sasuke made it his business to sit far away grom the girls (Not includint Hinata and Temari) as possible. Just the thought of sitting between those too was just too much.

Naruto giggled and looked over at Neji.

"Since I'm the one who started this darn forsaken game, Neji, you go first." he said and Neji glared.

"Why me?!" he asked and Naruto glared back.

"Just because. Now truth or dare?"

"Truth." he was going to play it off easy. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Way to start the game, pansy."

"Whatever. just give me the question already."

Naruto thought for a minute before smirking evilly.

"Is is true that you have a hidden stock of yaoi dojinshis in your closet on the second floor?" he asked and Neji blushed. Naruto smirked. Blackmail was sweet! The white-eyed boy blanched.

"H-How the hell did you know-"

"Let's just say I have resources..." he chuckled and Neji bowed his head.

"Yes." he gritted, now wanting to kill the boy.

Naruto smiled.

"Cool!"

"Okay, now it's my turn! Kiba, truth or dare?" he asked and Kiba thought.

"Dare."

"Tell the one you like the most in this circle how much you love them." he said and Kiba blushed.

"Uh..."

"We're waiting..." Neji pressed and Kiba gulped. Ino gasped as he stood in front of Shino.

"Shino, I love you as much as the sun need the moon..." he wasn't really feelling that look on Naruto's face right now...

"If we could, I wondered if we could...you know...hook up?" he asked and Shino just looked up at the dog-lover.

"...okay..." he said and kiba blushed brightly, as did Naruto.

"Yahooo! Another hook up! Aww yeah!!!" Naruto yelled and Sakura hit him on the head.

"Shut up! Don't ruin such a wonderful moment by yelling, idiot!" she scoled and Naruot rubbed his hurting head.

"Itai..." he moaned and sasuke smirked.

_'At least I know Sakura would accept our relationship...that is...if it ever happens...' _he thought and Kiba glared as he sat down in his seat. Looking around, he smirked, happy that Gaara was looking his way.

"Dare." Gaara said and Naruot looked back and forth from the two.

"Huh?" he said and Gaara smirked.

"I dare you to...sing the most happy song you can think of."

Naruto paled, as did many of the teens in the group. **That. move. Was. Suicide.**

But, to EVERYONE'S SURPRISE, **EVEN TO SASUKE'S**, Gaara started singing:

"If you're happy and you know clap your hands,

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands,

If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it,

If you're happy and you know it, clap you hands!"

***_CLAP! CLAP!*_**

Everyone just stared at Gaara.

"What....the..."

"I chose Ino." he said and Ino quickly paled.

"W-Why?!"

"Dont' question my motives, Ino, just go. Truth or dare?" he asked and Ino pouted.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you were sleep talking about Shikamaru on that mission about a week ago from today?" he asked and she blushed. She looked at Shikamaru form the corner of her eye, he wasn't making any effort to be surprised.

"Um-Yes..." she said and Shikamaru smirked.

"Awww, that's so sweet." he teased and Ino slapped him.

"And now you pick the time to say something?!" he yelled and Naruot looked at Ino.

"I thought you liked Sasuke, Ino." he said and she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've stopped about 6 months ago, got attracted to this lazy thing over here." she said, pointing at Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked.

_'Wow, didn't see that one comin...'_

Sakura looked at her friend.

"You...don't like Sasuke-kun anymore?" she asked, not believing her. Ino glared.

"What you have is a puppy crush on sasuke. I got over mine. And if you ask me, I think he's glad he doesn have another **'DOG'** following him around." Ino said and slience hung once more. This time, Sasuke chuckled.

"Finally, Ino has come to her senses. I'm happy. Thank you Ino for being the smart one." he said and Ino blushed.

"Thank you?" she said and Sasuke smiled.

"You're welcome."

Naruto coughed.

"Um...l-let's continue the game, ne?" he said and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto felt a little hurt at the big compliment Sasuke just gave Ino...but...he didn't know why.

"Oh yeah, I chose Naruto!" she said and Naruto blushed.

"Nani?!"

"Shut it Naruto, and answer my question! If you had the chance to tell the one you like that you liked them, would you?" she asked and Naruot nodded.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You would?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell **HIM!**" Ino said and Kiba, Lee, Neji and Kankuro looked at Naruto.

"Whoa, I didn't know you went that way, Naruto." Neji said, always thinking that he'd like Sakura.

Naruto blushed.

"N-Not right now..." he said and Ino smiled.

"Well, I guess the game is over, bye!" Gaara said and they nodded, going their separate ways.

Sakura, still dazed from everything that happened in that short period of time, paled.

"What...the hell?!"

* * *

As Naruto and sasuke walked to his Manor, and Naruto didn't know why he was following him, Naruto coughed.

"Sasuke...you want to got to the hot springs?" he asked and Sasuke spun around.

"Say what, now?"


End file.
